paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodge's Inspiration
This is a story by SmokythePolicePup. Dodge is feeling depressed over his disability so Smoky has him speak with his Uncle Rayne about how he was able to overcome his disability. Will this inspire Dodge to overcome his or will he remain sad. Main: *Dodge *Rayne Minor: *Smoky *Delta *Kailey *Chase *Alley Cat *Trapper *Faith *Vanilla (mentioned) *Marble (mentioned) *Rubble (mentioned) It was a cool spring evening in Adventure Bay. The pups were all gathered around as Chase tells the pups about their latest mission. Not being able to hear Chase started putting Dodge in tears as he ran to his room. Smoky: You got it or should I? Kailey: How about we both go in? Smoky: Sure! Smoky and Kailey head into the pups' room and sees Dodge crying in his bed. Feeling concerned, his parents both approach him. Smoky: *writes* Are you okay bud? Dodge: Dodge no get to hear story! Kailey: *writes* It's okay Dodge! We will have Uncle Chase write it down afterwards for you to read! Dodge: It not the same! *cries some more* Smoky: Kailey, I have an idea! Why doesn't he speak to your brother Rayne? Kailey: Great idea! *writes to Dodge* Cmon Dodge! We are going to visit your uncles! Dodge: Okay Dodge will go! Kailey: Great! Kailey leads him out to her hovercraft and places him behind her and buckles his seatbelt. She then starts the motor and drives into the bay towards Seal Island. Dodge: Weeeeee!!!!!! Kailey looks back at her littlest pup and giggles. Before long, they arrive at Seal Island where Rayne is sitting by the lighthouse door eating squid jerky. Dodge looks at the jerky all grossed out. Rayne: *Sees Kailey* Sis! *gives her a big hug* Kailey: Hey Rayne! Rayne: I see you brought little Dodge with you. *writes* Hey buddy! Dodge: Hi Uncle Rayne! *hugs him* Rayne: So what brings you guys to Seal Island? Kailey: Smoky and I were wondering if you could speak with Dodge. He's been feeling a little down about his deafness and was wondering if you could cheer him up because of...you know...your eye. Rayne: Sure! I can speak with the little guy! *writes to Dodge* Hey buddy, we need to have a little talk! Dodge: What Uncle Rayne wanna talk about. Rayne: *writes* Your mom tells me you've been feeling down because you can't hear. Dodge: Dodge wanna hear Uncle Chase talk about mission! But Dodge cannot hear him Rayne: *writes* I know how you feel. I, myself have a disability. Dodge: Rayne does? Rayne: *writes* Yeah, I'm partially blind in my left eye. *points to the two scars on his left eye* Dodge: How Uncle Rayne get scars? *looks at his uncle with a curious look* Rayne: Well... It went a little something like this: Flashback: Rayne: I miss Kailey! Do you think we will see her again? Delta: I know we will! Kailey is a tough pup! We just got to focus on finding a new home! Rayne: Yeah! Those other homes were nice but they only wanted one of us. Delta: Yeah, we need a home for both of us. *stops in his tracks and peers down a dark alleyway* Rayne: What is it Delta? *looks down the alley* Delta: I see a cat! *Eyes his prey* Rayne: I know that look! Please Rayne, don't chase that cat! Who knows what else is in that alleyway! Delta: Sorry bro but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do! *chases the cat into the alleyway* Rayne: Delta! Come back! *walks cautiously into the alley* Bro? Where are you? *hears banging on a nearby trash barrel* Delta? Rayne approaches the trash barrel when out pops an angry alley cat. Rayne backed away slowly trying to get away from the cat which continued to approach him. Rayne: Easy there! I....I won't hurt you. I'm just looking for my brother, Delta! Delta walks down the alley towards Rayne after losing track of the alley cat. Delta: Rayne? Rayne looks over at his brother and as he does that, the alley cat takes this as an opportunity to scratch his left eye. Rayne falls down holding his eye. Horrified, Delta comes to his brother's aid Delta: Rayne, are you okay? *to the cat* Grrrrrrrr! Delta barks at the cat chasing it away from them as he dragged his brother out of the alley. He whimpers and barks for help until a kind old woman rushes him to the vet. At the vet's office, He checks over the scratch and stops the bleeding. He comes out into the waiting room where Delta was waiting patiently. Delta: How is Rayne? Vet: I stopped the bleeding but the cat scratched his cornea on his left eye. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. He will just be partially blind in his left eye. I gave him some pain relievers whch should help. Delta: Thank you! *runs inside where Rayne had an eye patch on his left eye* Vet: He will have to wear that eye patch for two weeks until the wound heals. Delta: Thanks again! *grabs Rayne and has him hold onto him as they walk out of the vet* They both stopped at the old woman and thanked her for her kindness as she paid their vet bill. They gave her a lick and headed back out onto the streets. Delta: Sorry about your eye! Rayne: It's okay! Just promise me no more dark alleyways or chasing cats! Delta: Deal! Now lets head out and find Kailey! End of Flashback: Rayne: *writes* So after that, Delta helped me deal with my partial blindness and eventually I was able to move around without him guiding me. Don't let your deafness stop you. You may be deaf but me, your Aunt Vanilla, and the rest of your family love you very much and we are all proud of you! *hugs Dodge* Dodge: Wow Uncle Rayne not sad about disability? Rayne: *writes* At first I was but I got used to it and look at me now! I have a home and I have a beautiful wife! Dodge: Dodge want wife! Rayne: hehehe *writes* you still have a long way to go before you have to worry about marraige. But I do notice whenever I visit, you seem to take a liking to that Marble pup! Dodge: *blushes* Marble pretty! Rayne: *writes* She is and I can tell she likes you too! Dodge: Marble like Dodge? Rayne: *writes* I think so! Anyways, don't feel bad about your disability. It's what makes you unique! Be proud of who you are! Dodge: Dodge will be proud of being deaf pup! Dodge have loving family who loves Dodge for who he is! Dodge don't want to change a thing about himself! *puffs out his chest with pride* Rayne: *writes* I'm proud of you Dodge! *hugs his nephew* Dodge: Thank you Uncle Rayne! Dodge proud of Uncle Rayne too! Uncle Rayne is Dodge's hero! Rayne: *writes* Thank you Dodge, that means a lot to me! Dodge: Uncle Rayne welcome! Kailey: *writes* Dodge, it's time to go! Dodge: Okay Mommy! *heads out to her hovercraft* Kailey: Thank you for speaking to him Rayne! Rayne: No problem Sis! If he ever needs someone to talk to, send him over! Kailey: We sure will! *hugs Rayne* Rayne: *hugs Kailey* Kailey: See you later! And please, lay off the squid jerky! It's gross! Rayne: Believe it or not, it's pretty good! *eats another piece of squid jerky* Bye sis! Kailey runs out to her hovercraft and helps Dodge into the back seat and buckles him up. Then she gets into the hovercraft herself and drives off towards the Lookout. Dodge: Weeeeeeeeee!!! Kailey: *giggles as they arrive back at the Lookout* Kailey hops out of her hovercraft and helps Dodge out of his seat and they head into the Lookout where Trapper and Faith were playing with a tug toy and Smoky was watching TV with Chase and Rocky. Kailey walks up and nuzzles Smoky. Kailey: We're back Smoky! Smoky: Welcome back! How did things go at Seal Island? Kailey: Great! Rayne explained to Dodge about how he deals with his disability and it made Dodge feel proud to be who he is! Smoky: That's great! Chase: Kailey, can I tell Dodge my story now? I found a way for him to enjoy it! I borrowed this computer and whatever I say into the microphone will appear on the screen! He can use this whenever I tell the pups a story! Kailey: That's great I'll go get Dodge! *runs over to where Dodge is playing with a ball* Smoky: Thanks Chase! Chase: No problem! Glad I could help out! Dodge: What Uncle Chase need? Chase: *writes* I found a way to tell my story to you without writing everything down! Dodge: Won't Dodge not understand? Chase: You'll see! *hooks up the microphone! Smoky: *writes* Watch the screen buddy! Dodge: *watches* Chase: So, earlier today, Me and Uncle rubble were on a mission..." As Chase spoke, his words appeared on the screen. Dodge looked at it amazed. then he sat back and listened as Chase told him the story of their mission. Smoky and Kailey smile and walk outside. Smoky: Great job Sweetheart! *kisses her* Kailey: I'm glad we were able to cheer him up! I'm so proud of him for gaining confidence in himself despite his disability! Smoky: Me too Kailey, me too! The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Tundraverse Stories